


Caregivers cry too

by Xx_A_xX



Series: Little Skz Adventures! [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Age Play Caregiver Lee Minho | Lee Know, Age Play Little Han Jisung | Han, Cute Han Jisung | Han, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Little Space, Non-Sexual Age Play, Panic Attacks, Sad Minho, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_A_xX/pseuds/Xx_A_xX
Summary: Minho is distraught but Jisung doesn't know why, or where he had even gone. Or, Minho has a full-blown panic attack and little Jisung doesn't know what to do.Little: JisungMain caregiver: MinhoCaregiver/s: Skz
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Little Skz Adventures! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004379
Kudos: 125
Collections: Div's Favorites





	Caregivers cry too

**Author's Note:**

> tw// Panic Attacks  
> This one is a little angsty since I was in a low mood while writing it, I hope you like it though!

"Where's Daddy?" Jisung pouted up at Hyunjin who was preoccupied washing the dishes that had started piling up throughout the week, the little had slipped as soon as he'd woken up but he couldn't find Minho anywhere; not in his room, not in the bathroom and Jisung had interrogated everyone about his whereabouts but none of the others seemed to know either. 

"Have you tried getting someone to call him for you?" The taller boy suggested as he grimaced at the food touching his hands in the water, apparently, Jisung had not which was apparent by the wide eyes and the fact he had run out the room shouting aloud, "Thank you Jinnie!" 

"Channie! Channie! Channie!" The room to said man's bedroom was cracked open, curtains wide open with the leader on the phone seemingly having not noticed the presence looming in the doorway with inquisitive eyes. 

Chan sighed with a prominent frown on his face as he looked out the window, Jisung had no clue who was on the other line but by the looks of it, it wasn't a happy conversation. 

"Is he alright? You know what he get's like, he won't talk to anyone about it even if we confront him about it." Too many sad words, Jisung didn't understand simply because when he had asked what was happening Chan had said 'don't worry Sungie, it's adult stuff' then pulled a face to make the boy laugh. 

That's how the day went on, Jisung was starting to angry with the phrase 'adult stuff' but he didn't let it show. He was more upset that Minho hadn't shown up yet, it wasn't like Jisung had woken up late, he had woken up at six in the morning and even then, Minho wasn't home. Nobody had let him make a call to him, so he figured he'd do it himself if nobody would do it for him. Determined as ever, he scanned the room for a phone but there was none in sight- obviously with the owner. 

The little whined kicking his legs on the floor from where he sat, he was on the verge of tears, he hated being separated from his main caregiver for more than a few minutes let alone a whole day. So he cried. Not loudly, he cried to himself, that way nobody would see him bake down. Jisung sat on the floor with tears streaming down his cheeks, the car he had been playing with was held limply in his hand. 

Felix wouldn't have noticed anything was up if he hadn't looked up from his phone seeing Jisung oddly quiet, he stood up making his way in front of the boy to crouch down. He frowned seeing him so sad but not reaching out for anyone. 

"Come here, sweetheart." Felix opened his arms letting Jisung crawl into his embrace, he cried and cried, Felix knew what was wrong. He wasn't stupid, he had seen Jisung looking for Minho all day long but nothing ever came out of that. It was like he had vanished. 

"He'll be back soon, you know he can't stay away from you for long." Seungmin chipped in from behind Felix, but he didn't want soon, he wanted now. At that moment Changbin opened the front door with a worried expression plastered across his face, from behind him Minho walked in looking directly at the floor making no moves to make eye contact with anyone. 

He wouldn't have noticed Jisung if it wasn't for the loud padding of his feet and cries becoming louder as he ran over jumping into Minho's arms that he had opened after seeing his little that he'd missed greatly all day. Jisung tucked his face into the caregiver's neck sobbing still ongoing, with one hand threading through his hair he kept his eyes cast down at the floor ignoring all the looks he was getting. Where had he even been? 

"Hyung-" Jeongin started before being interrupted with a small, "I'll be in my room," He walked into his room with Jisung still in his arms and sat on his bed leaning against the headboard. He felt warm with the younger's body hugged closely to him, so warm yet he felt so far away from reality. He could cry, he had cried which explained the red puffy eyes and red cheeks which he'd only wiped seconds before walking into the dorm. 

"W-Where was Daddy?" Jisung whispered questioned, his tears had somewhat stopped but a few would still find their way down his cheeks. Minho wanted to tell him where he'd been, he was honest after all. 

"Daddy was," He took a deep breath trying to keep himself together, "I was at my parent's house," Jisung nodded even though he didn't know what was so bad about being there, or the fact that Minho was even upset. Minho had gone to his parent's to collect his childhood things, they had decided to move abroad and understandably so, Minho was devastated that he wouldn't be able to be with his parents anymore whenever he pleased. 

They sat in silence, Jisung was just happy to be in the comfort of Minho whereas Minho had about 500 wild thoughts flying through his head. He shouldn't cry, he's supposed to be the adult in the room, the one to comfort and reassure to stop the tears but him crying would just upset Jisung further. 

"Sungie missed you," He uttered quietly, and that was it for the caregiver. He broke down, Jisung had never been so quickly alerted in his life. He'd _never_ seen Minho cry, ever, and even more so in the middle of a full-blown panic attack while he had no control of his breathing or his hands apparently since they were shaking drastically. 

"Daddy!" Jisung yelled out, his first instinct was to cry but that wouldn't help anyone in this situation so he hugged him tightly which worked for about a minute before Jisung just heard Minho cry harder and still hyperventilating rapidly. With the stress from the situation, he managed to pull himself out of his headspace.

"Hey hey hey, breathe in and out slowly," The younger instructed, climbing off his lap to give him some space and room to focus on the task. Soon enough the room grew more or less quiet. 

"I'm sorry," He muttered, barely audible, Jisung furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. 

"You have nothing to be sorry for Hyung, you're human after all. It happens." He took a slight pause before continuing with a smile settled on his lips, "So how about you let me look after you for a change, yeah?" Minho would have scoffed if it wasn't for the genuine soft-hearted look the other one had across his face, maybe he could let Jisung help him out for one day. 

"Fine, but I don't think you'll be able to stay big for much longer." The only reason Minho had said this was due to the muffling he could hear from the kitchen and his statement turned out to be true since as soon as Jeongin had opened the door with dinosaur nuggets waiting for the boy on the table, he had slipped. 

"Daddy daddy daddy come on!" He took the older's hand in his own dragging him over to the table where everyone else was sat watching the sudden happy mood change, Jisung was something else. 

That night the two curled up together on the couch while a movie played in the background, they had both fallen asleep pretty soon having seen the movie too many times before it wasn't like they were missing much anyway. 

"Do you think we should wake them up?" Jeongin asked quietly to Changbin who shook his head, phone in hand having just taken a few photos of the two. 

"Leave them there, they've both had a long day after all," Changbin whispered; Chan had come back into the lounge with some blankets to keep them warm through the night and Hyunjin had bought in a couple of pillows too, after that everything was good enough for everyone else to head to their own rooms to get some much-needed sleep. 

Who knows what tomorrow will bring. 


End file.
